Humpty Dumpty
by Tigra-Bengal
Summary: "And Aaron fell in love" Random drabble story about the relationship between Aaron Hotchner and Trystan Reynolds. (OC) Told in a series of random drabbles that I couldn't get out of my head. I don't own Criminal Minds or its characters.
1. Humpty Dumpty

Humpty Dumpty

_Dear Hotch, I heard you got back from Sean's. I thought I'd write these to you, keep you up on the team. _

_After Foyet, we all got two weeks off. JJ told Strauss herself that we wouldn't be working a case for that time and to not even think about calling. You've trained her well. _

_Derek and Penelope went to Boston to visit Derek's family. She was really excited but nervous. I hope they like her. _

_Reid went back home too. He's visiting his mother and I know she's really pleased. He seemed excited too which is a switch. I hope he gets to relax. He got a new book the other day so maybe he'll read that to her. _

_I don't know what Rossi's doing. _

_Emily decided to travel. She's going to Italy and kept joking about meeting an Italian man. Derek joked about how she could go for Rossi and Emily punched him. _

_JJ's heading to California. She wants to sight-see and relax. She's thinking about visiting Disneyworld. _

_Me, I'm staying here. Got no family to visit after all. I think I'll wander around, explore a bit. I've lived here for three years now and really haven't seen much. I've already found this great little coffee shop that has live music every Thursday. Maybe, when the team gets back, we can all go. _

_I don't know if these will help. I just wanted to try. Say hi to Jack for me. _

_Trystan._

Trystan slipped the letter into the Hotchner's mailbox and looked up at the house. Hotch's car was in the driveway but the house seemed empty. She wished there was something more that she could do but Hotch hadn't even opened the door for Rossi. Trystan sighed and went back to her car. She would write the letters, keep him up to date. She hoped it helped.

Aaron read the letter and his shoulders shook. He didn't cry, hadn't since Haley's funeral, but the letter reminded him that he wasn't completely alone.

"What's that daddy?" Jack asked peeking over the arm of the couch. Aaron pulled Jack into his lap and read the letter aloud to him. When he was finished Jack pressed his palm against the paper.

"She's nice," he said quietly. Aaron had to agree.

_Dear Hotch, Emily sent me this for you. It's a postcard from Venice. She sent everyone gifts. JJ, Penelope and I got jewelry. Reid got a cool puzzle box. Derek got a leather armband and Rossi, a new tie. She got gifts for you and Jack too but she said I'm not allowed to tell. They're pretty cool though. I told her I'd drop them off with my next letter. _

_There's this amazing park I found. They have a really cool playground that Jack would love and a pool. Maybe you can take Jack one day as a father/son outing, I'll get the address and send it to you. _

_I found a little bookstore too. I was excited to tell Reid but the manager told me Reid was a regular customer. Oh well. I'll find something for everyone eventually. _

_It's only been four days of vacation but I'm already way more relaxed. Strauss has been true to her word and hasn't called us even for a consult. It's been great. _

_I've been cooking a lot. I've always liked too but never had much time. I hope you don't mind if I bring you some leftovers. Last night I made chicken and roasted veggies. That's what's in the dish I left. I hope you like it. _

_Say hi to Jack for me. _

_Trystan._

Trystan set the dish on the doorstep and placed the letter on top. She hoped Jack would like the food. She'd make something more for kids next time. She walked back to her car but glanced back before she slipped inside. She gave a small, stupid wave before taking off.

Aaron watched her walk away and saw her wave at the house. He was grateful that she was trying. He opened the door and picked up the dish she had left. Jack would be grateful for a homemade meal. They'd been eating takeout for the past two weeks. He set the meal in the oven to warm up and read the letter. He would read it to Jack tonight.

_Dear Aaron, I hope you and Jack liked your presents. I can't believe Emily managed to find that coin of yours and the handmade stuffed toy for Jack. It was so cute! _

_Derek and Pen sent pictures. I put some in the envelope for you. Looks like they're having a lot of fun. Derek called and told me that his family loves Garcia. He was really pleased. _

_Spencer sent us all a letter. I photocopied it so you could read it. He says his mom is doing well. She asked about us and he told her about a few of our cases. She sent us cookies too but JJ and I ate them all. Sorry. _

_I hung out with Rossi yesterday. Boy that was weird. We went to eat at this little Deli shop and then walked around Main Street. He told me I should buy this pretty purple dress we saw in the window at Burlington's. It was strange getting fashion advice from David Rossi of all people. _

_Everyone is doing ok. I hope you are too. Say hi to Jack. _

_Trystan. _

Trystan left the letter along with a dish of homemade mac-n-cheese. It had been her brother's recipe and he had always made it for her when she was sick. She thought Jack might like it.

Aaron served the mac-n-cheese to Jack and read the two letters. He looked at the pictures and was glad they were happy. He pictured Rossi and Trys talking fashion and amazingly felt a small smile tug at his lips.

_Dear Aaron, Derek and Penelope are back. They dragged Rossi and I out to a bar last night. I hated it. Derek and Pen danced. Rossi even fond a girl who liked Italians. I stayed in the corner all night. _

_I kept thinking about the last time I got dragged out to a bar. You were there. You saw me hanging back and made me dance with you. _

_I guess I'm trying to say that I miss you._

_Ignore that last part. I understand why you don't want to see any of us. We're all doing ok. Emily will be back in a few days and JJ's due tomorrow. I'll keep you posted. Say hi to Jack for me. _

_Trystan. _

Aaron read the letter and sat down heavily. This had been the shortest one and he could almost feel her sadness in her writing. He missed his team. They weren't just coworkers. You didn't face that much death and pain and not become close friends.

He couldn't though. He couldn't face them when he was still so broken.

The day after next there was a dish of chicken noodle soup on his step but no letter. Two days later a cherry pie appeared but one again no letter. He was starting to miss them.

_Dear Aaron, sorry its ben a while. Emily, Spencer and JJ came home. Spencer brought a bunch of great stories from his mom. She has a really vivid imagination. _

_Emily and JJ both brought presents. Spencer got a new watch and a stuffed Stitch toy. Derek and pen got matching fake crowns. Pen loves them and Derek pretends he doesn't. JJ got Rossi a crown too but also a new fan for his desk. You know how he always complained. Emily got you and Jack matching suit coats. It might be a bit big for Jack but he can grow into it. JJ got him a Toy Story toy kit, all the main characters. We all hung out yesterday at the park. Derek and Spencer got into a wrestling match. I think you know who won that round. Rossi took a shot and beat Derek and then JJ threatened to ground them if they didn't stop. _

_Hope you liked the pie. Say hi to Jack. _

_Trystan. _

Aaron reread the letter twice. This one was different. Unlike other letters, Trystan didn't mention herself. This disconcerted Aaron. He liked hearing about Trystan. She was helping him and Jack so much with the food and letters. He wanted to know how she was doing.

He didn't read this letter to Jack.

_Dear Aaron, things have been pretty hectic. Everyone's back and is trying to rush the last of our vacation. We've been going out almost every night. _

_Morgan and Pen are trying to set Reid and me up with people. Reid gets really flustered every time. One girl kissed him and I thought he was going to die from shock. Morgan was pleased and tried to get him to ask her out but he never did. _

_JJ and Will brought Henry in. He had fun terrorizing all of us. He likes Rossi the most surprisingly. Rossi let him hang off his arm. It was kind of cute to watch. _

_Emily asked if she could send you a letter to. I included it. I think she put in some more pictures of her trip. _

_Sorry, I don't have much to say this time. The dish is spaghetti and meatballs. _

_Say hi to Jack for me. _

_Trystan._

Aaron read the letter once again unnerved by the lack of information about Trystan. He growled under his breath. He wanted to know how she was doing,

He would open the door next time.

Trystan walked up to the Hotchner's door and was about to set a bowl of pasta on the step when the door opened. She jumped and steady hands caught the bowl before it tipped over completely.

"Oh, hi Aaron," she murmured flustered.

"Hi," Aaron replied watching her fidget. She pulled a letter from her back pocket and set it on top of the bowl.

"Well uh, I hope you like it," she said quietly.

"Why don't you come in?" he asked. She looked surprised.

"Um, ok," she said. Aaron let her in and led her to the kitchen. He set the pasta in the fridge and gestured for her to sit. She sat at one of the stools at the island and Aaron saw her looking around carefully.

"Profiling my house?" he asked lightly. She jumped and looked sheepish.

"Sorry, habit."

"It's ok." Silence fell between them and Aaron watched as she kept twining her fingers together nervously.

"How are you? You haven't said in your letters," he asked. She glanced up at him surprised again.

"Surprised that I picked up on that?" he asked finally deciding that some coffee was in order. He started up the machine and got two mugs from the cabinet.

"Surprised you read them," she muttered. He gave her a sharp glance.

"Of course I read them," he told her. The coffee machine dinged that his water was hot. He poured his favorite coffee in and pressed the start button.

"I read them to Jack. He liked to hear about the team and see the pictures. They helped me too. I'm really grateful." He turned and saw her blush. A small smile curled her lips.

"I'm glad I could help," she told him.

Footsteps were suddenly heard padding down the hall. Jack came in dressed in his pjs.

"I'm ready for bed Daddy," he announced. He grew shy as he saw Trystan. Aaron picked him up and kissed his cheek, smiling gently.

"This is my friend Trystan. She's the one who sent all those lovely letters and made all the delicious food," Aaron explained. Jack became happy.

"Thanks a bunch," he chirped. Trystan gave him a bright smile.

"I was glad to do it and I'm pleased to meet you Jack," she replied. Jack smiled at her.

"Are you gonna stay and help me go to sleep?" he asked innocently. Aaron's small smile vanished and he glanced at Trystan. She looked hesitant.

"If your daddy says it's ok," she responded nervously. Aaron gazed at Jack. He knew Jack missed having Haley tuck him in and kiss his forehead goodnight. He just didn't want Jack to latch onto Trystan as a surrogate mother.

He also knew the moment Jack turned those puppy eyes on him what his answer would be.

"Would you mind terribly Trystan?" he asked.

"Yay," Jack screeched struggling to get down. Aaron set him on his feet quickly and Jack grabbed Trystan's hand. He yanked her out of her seat and down up the stairs to his room. Trystan let herself be pulled along and Aaron followed quietly.

When they got to Jack's room Jack leapt onto his bed. Trystan sat beside him and helped him under the covers. Aaron knelt beside the bed and watched as Trystan smoothed the covers down and ran a hand through Jack's hair.

"Daddy, is there another letter?" he asked. Aaron remembered the letter Trystan had brought. He had tucked into his back pocket for safe keeping. He pulled it out and unfolded it.

"Do you mind?" he asked Trystan. She shook her head but she was blushing. He pulled the letter from its envelope and cleared his throat.

"Dear Aaron, it's the last day of vacation and we all don't want to go back to work. Last night, Derek dragged all of us out to a bar for a last party. Emily convinced Reid to dance with her and of course Derek and Pen were out there all night. I did dance with Rossi a few times but we mostly just stayed at the booth and talked. Once he loosens up, he's actually pretty fun. Although I do understand why the fraternization rules are in place because of him." Aaron let out a low chuckle. Trys blushed and Jack asked what fraternization meant.

"I'll tell you when you're older," Aaron said before continuing, "JJ and Will danced too but they spent most of their time kissing. After the party Rossi and I drove everyone home. Rossi told me to call him when I got back to my apartment. I wasn't sure about him at first but he's a pretty decent guy."

"Well that's it for now. I'll write to you every chance I get and keep you updated on cases. Say hi to Jack. Trystan."

Jack let out a sleepy giggle and burrowed into his pillows. Trystan stroked his hair once more then whispered a gentle goodnight. Aaron leaned over and kissed his son's forehead before turning out the light.

Once Trystan and Aaron were back in the kitchen he poured them both mugs of coffee.

"I noticed that you stopped writing about yourself after you wrote that you missed me," Aaron commented. He turned from stirring his mug to see her downcast eyes.

"Yeah, sorry about that," she murmured.

"Why are you sorry? I don't mind that you missed me. I've missed you guys too," he told her. She met his gaze again and gave a hesitant smile. Aaron sat down on the stool next to her and they sipped their coffee quietly for a few moments.

"Well, I better get going Hotch, It's getting late. I'll drop by when I can ok?" Aaron nodded and walked her to the door.

"Goodnight Hotch," she murmured before heading out to her car.

"Goodnight," he found himself saying too late.

Six days later Trys showed up on his doorstep with a full meal, fried chicken, mashed potatoes, garlic rolls, a large bottle of apple juice and a six pack of beer. Aaron let her in and she set everything down on the table.

"I thought comfort food tonight. I didn't make any of it but City Market's chicken is really good. I thought the juice would be nice for Jack. The potatoes are really good as well and I absolutely love the garlic rolls. Is Jack in his room? How have you guys been?" She sucked in a deep breath when she was done with her ramble. Aaron stayed quiet just watching her.

"What happened?" he asked softly. There must have been a case. He still had another four weeks left before he was due to return to work. Trystan looked ready to protest against anything happening but Aaron cut her off smoothly.

"You brought comfort food which shows that you feel the need to be comforted. You've babbled on since you walked in and you are not one known for babbling, suggesting that you didn't want me asking that very question. Your hands are trembling and your shoulder muscles look as if you replaced them with steel bars," he explained sitting down at the dining table. Trystan just looked at him for a moment before sighing and sinking into the chair opposite him.

"It was a rough case," she said quietly. Her fingers toyed with the strap of her bag still slung across her chest.

"What happened?" he asked again. There was a pause as she recollected and he saw the trembling of her fingers get worse.

It must have been pretty bad.

"This guy, he was kidnapping children from playgrounds," she started. Aaron thought of Jack and his heart clenched. Cases with children were always the worst. Trystan swallowed thickly and bowed her head letting her hair fall in front of her face.

"He tortured them Hotch. This guys was seriously sick. He tortured them before killing them and just dumping the bodies." Her voice was awash with tears. Hotch shuddered at the thought of seeing that. Suddenly a small smile curled her lips.

"We saved the last three," she said softly, "We found them before he could even torture them. They're going to be alright." Hotch smiled at her.

"That's good Trystan," he said. She smiled at him and then Jack ran in yelling for dinner.

It became a routine with them. She would come over every chance she could bringing food and toys for Jack. She would even come on her weekends and clean up some of the clutter around the house.

Trystan integrated herself into their lives quietly and without fanfare. Aaron didn't realize how much he grew to depend on Trystan.

Until she didn't show up for three weeks.

Aaron was worried about Trystan. It was nearing the fourth week since she had last come. Even Jack was growing sad. He missed Trystan's toys and games and stories. Aaron missed the comfort she brought, the food and the laughter. Now that she was gone the emptiness and loneliness crept back into the rooms.

Finally Trystan showed up. Jack was the one to see her through his bedroom window. Both of them ran downstairs but she was gone before he could open the door. All that was left was a dish of lasagna.

Aaron's worry grew.

Aaron waited. He watched. He needed to know that Trystan was ok. When she finally showed up again three days later he was at the door and pulling her inside before she could slip away again. She gasped and pulled away from him. Her hair shifted back and he saw the dark bruise under her right eye.

"Who did this to you?" he demanded. She pulled away from him, bowing her head to hide her bruised face. Aaron too inventory. There were more bruises along he neck mostly hidden by her shirt. Aaron grabbed her hands in a strong but still gentle grip and pushed her sleeves up. More bruises littered her arms. Some were fresh and others were fading.

"Who did this to you?" he demanded again but his voice was calmer and ultimately more dangerous. Trystan's frame began to shake and she suddenly collapsed against him. Her shoulders began to shake and her fingers clenched his shirt.

"Who did this to you?" he asked again gentler this time. It was a few minutes before she could speak but she finally pulled away wiping her face.

"I met this guy. He seemed really nice at first," she mumbled. He understood instantly and gently pulled her back into his arms.

"Stay here," he heard himself offer. She tensed in surprise and pulled away with wide eyes.

"What?" she blurted.

"I'll call Morgan and get him to arrest the guy. You can stay here for a while to heal," he continued. Now that he had started, he couldn't stop, "We have a spare bedroom and I know Jack would love it." Trystan's eyes filled with tears and she nodded. Aaron led her to the guest room and pointed out the second bathroom so she could get cleaned up after he got her boyfriend's name. Then he dialed Morgan's number.

"Hey Hotch, it's good to hear from you man," Morgan greeted.

"You as well. I just wish I had something better to say. I need you to arrest a man named Luca Cutter. He's been hurting Trystan," Aaron explained.

"What!?" came his shouted response.

"You'll have to get the full story from her. Just arrest that man," Aaron ordered.

"Yeah, sure thing boss man. Hey, real quick, you coming back tomorrow?" Aaron hesitated for a moment. Tomorrow was going to be his first official day back.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow," he replied.

"Alright, see you later Aaron." He hung up and turned as Trystan came out of the bathroom.

"Thanks again Hotch," she murmured. He nodded.

"Anytime Trystan."

Their routine went back to normal. Hotch returned to work and the team welcomed him back with open arms. Trystan still came over on their days off and every few days after work.

The routine became habit. Habit became necessity.

And Aaron smiled again.


	2. Had A Great Fall

Aaron thought his biggest worry was that he was going to have to punish Trystan when she came out. She had disobeyed his order and had run into that house to dismantle a bomb. With no gear.

Now he would give anything to be yelling at her.

The bomb had gone off. Trystan was still inside and they couldn't get a response from her. Aaron was two seconds from panicking and just running in there himself.

Suddenly the van's radio crackled and the entire team sighed in relief as a familiar voice came over their com.

_"__H-hello," _Trystan coughed. Aaron was the first to speak.

"Trystan, are you alright? Are you hurt?" he demanded. There was a pause and they heard hard, wracking coughs.

_"__B-bleeding," _she stammered.

"How badly Trystan?" Derek cut in. There was a longer pause this time. Then a horrid sounding laugh.

_"__Pretty bad." _Aaron's breath hitched.

"Ok, Trystan, can you tell us where in the house you were? The search team is going in," he told her.

_"__Hall, by stairs," _she panted. Reid bolted from the surveillance van they were all piled in to tell the team.

"Ok, the team is going in. Just keep talking to us Trystan," Aaron told her. Suddenly there was another wracking cough from her. Everyone winced and Aaron shut his eyes. When she spoke again her voice was filled with pain.

"_Hope they get…here soon." _

"They will Trys. Don't worry. They'll be there soon," he told her.

_"__Good. Being…impaled, doesn't feel good." _Horror washed over everyone's faces and Aaron felt dismay clutch at his chest.

"Impaled," Garcia squeaked.

_"__Yeah Pen, not-not sure by what," _came her strained reply. Aaron squeezed the bridge of his nose. His entire being rebelled against her pain.

Aaron had realized his feelings for the younger agent about a year after Haley's death. Trystan had been good to Jack and him in that time. In the weeks following the funeral she had written them letters, dropped food by and when he had let Trys into his house she had cleaned, prepared food, and played with Jack and had been there to wake him from nightmares. Over time Aaron realized that the friendship and thankfulness he felt for her had bloomed into affection. He had shied away from it. He couldn't help feel like he was betraying Haley by moving on.

But that didn't matter anymore. All he wanted was to be able to see Trystan again, hug her. He wanted to see her smile and laugh. He wanted to hear her voice not wracked with pain.

"Trystan, keep talking to us," Aaron demanded after a few minutes of silence.

_"__About what?" _she gasped.

"Anything Trys. Anything, just keep talking," he ordered. There was a pause as she thought.

_"__I draw you guys." _

"What?" Aaron asked.

"_You guys are always asking what I'm always drawing," _she let out a wracking cough, "_I draw the team." _

"Why? Why do you draw us?" Spencer asked having returned without Aaron noticing. Aaron was alarmed when, the next time she spoke, her voice was quieter, more strained.

_"__I-I see the-the very worst of h-humanity. It's good to draw the best," _she let out_. _Garcia and JJ both were crying and Emily was starting too. Derek and Spencer both looked astonished. Suddenly Trystan let out a cry of pain.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Aaron snapped.

_"__I m-moved," _she whimpered and Aaron nearly broke down at how weak she sounded.

"It's ok sweetheart. Just keep talking," Derek murmured.

_"__Hurts,_" came her response.

"I know sweetheart. I know it hurts but you got to stay with us ok," Derek growled into the microphone.

_"__Tired." _Derek's composure broke and he slammed his hands against the table.

"Don't you dare fall asleep on me Trystan. Don't you dare," he snarled.

"_Hotch," _she stammered.

"I'm here," he replied instantly.

_"__Wanna talk…alone." _He looked at the others. They looked miserable but they nodded. All of them left the van after telling her to hold on for them.

"Ok, Trystan. It's just me," Aaron said trying to sound calm. There was a moment of silence where he almost panicked and then he heard her labored breathing.

"_It hurts Hotch." _Her voice was almost a whisper. Aaron had to sit and control his breathing.

"I know sweetheart. It'll be ok," he whispered back unintentionally using Morgan's nickname for the girl. She gave out a forced laugh.

_"__You called me sweetheart." _Aaron chuckled weakly.

"Yeah, I guess I did."

_"__I'm not gonna make it…am I boss?" _she asked. Her voice was so quiet now. Aaron had to strain to hear her. Hotch snarled.

"Yes, yes you are Trystan. You are going to make it. You are going to make it through this and you're going to come back to the B.A.U. and make jokes and laugh with us. You're going to make more of those cherry pies and you're going to draw more pictures. And you will make it." Aaron panicked when she didn't respond for a moment.

"_I think that's the longest I've heard you talk," _she whispered.

"Well stick around and you'll hear it again," he said. There was no response. "Trystan?" Still silence. Aaron fought to keep his voice calm.

"Trystan."

Silence.

"Trystan."

Silence.

"TRYSTAN!" he screamed desperate to hear anything.

Silence.

And then.

_"__We've got her Agent Hotchner. We found her and are transporting her onto a gurney right now." _


End file.
